Actions Speak Louder
by SpencerGilly
Summary: Robin has something to say to Starfire, but he just can't say it. Literally. Can he still get the message to her while Raven is busy kicking Dr. Light all the way to Gotham?-robsar- one shot- Yes, you guessed it, fluff.


Disclaimer: Still writing for fan fiction, so we can all infer that the Teen Titans are still not mine. Oh, neither are Post-it-Notes.

* * *

**My friend Tommy actually inspired this one after he busted his jaw, some kid's knee went into it and tore a vital muscle, so he couldn't open it. Thanks Tommy!!!**

**Warning: Fluff, pain, smoothies, horror movies, and use of post-it-notes!!! Read if you dare. Just kidding, please do.

* * *

**

Robin sat on the couch, groaning without opening his mouth. He NEVER stayed behind when the rest of the team went to fight a villain. It was against the Robin code, even if it was only Dr. Light, like today. But, knowing Raven could scare the living hell out of him, he had agreed to stay home with Star there to keep him company. But he didn't see why it was necessary.

Besides, it was only a busted jaw. But the other Titans had given him the whole, 'you can't even talk, you're in serious pain, and you wouldn't even be able to give orders' speech. He sighed with a closed mouth, and slumped down into the couch, feeling useless.

He heard the _whoosh_ of the doors sliding open, and in walked the alien princess, carrying a smoothie. "Friend Robin, I realize you are not able to eat, but I hoped this might help soothe 'the hunger'." He nodded vigorously and she set the smoothie down next to him. He picked up a post-it-note and scribbled the word, 'thanks.'

"You are most welcome Robin." She grabbed the remote. "Shall we observe the television since we are not able to do 'the talking' or 'the munching' on unhealthy junk foods?" she inquired. He shook his head yes. "What program would you enjoy observing?" she asked, handing him the remote.

He flipped through the channels with no interest until it landed on a monster movie. He looked at Star for approval, and she nodded yes. The movie began just as night fell over Jump City.

By this point, the movie had almost ended, and Star was so scared, she was in Robin's lap, with her face hidden in his chest. He stroked her back as the word 'END' flashed across the screen. They then slowly turned their heads towards each other. And as soon as he caught her emerald eyes, they simultaneously burst into laughter. Pain automatically seared through Robin's jaw, and he gasped, the sound escaping from the metal that wired it shut until it healed.

"Oh! My bumbgor'f! Are you the 'o' and the 'k'?" she asked putting a hand to his face. Then, sudden realization struck him. Star was on his_ lap._ With her hand stroking his face. He slowly blushed, turning red. She studied him more intensely, then, quickly, before he could change his mind, he pulled her face to his, drawing her into a tender, heart warming kiss.

She seemed completely overcome with shock, but as her eyes slid closed, and she kissed him back, they clung as tightly as they could to each other, and he began to feel more than content with his decision.

As he pulled away, looking at her still half closed eyes and beautiful but pleasurably flustered face, he sighed in delight, still not being able to open his mouth.

She kissed him again, then pulled away, and then kissed him again. "I believe now that sometimes, no words are necessary, and actions speak louder." Then, after he nodded in agreement, she leaned in to kiss him for the fourth time, in a deeper, more pleasant way than before. She ran her tongue over the metal wire that held his mouth closed, and his jaw in place. He smiled against her mouth. She kissed him more lovingly, tangling hands in his dark hair. This action, spoke louder than words.

* * *

**Yeah, short and sweet. I had that story in my notebook forever so i desperately needed to update. Sooo.... tell me what you think. The magic word of the day... REVIEW!!! i love you all. thanks for reading.**

**Luv,**

**Starfire07076 **

**Coming Soon BEWARE!!!**

**-my first chapter fic, short chappies and it contains a villain i made up, fluff of course, a lot of robstar snogging, cyborg beastboy rubbish, and... Whoopee, and actual fight scene between my villain and... you'll see.  
**


End file.
